Sora teh Neko
by Wolfy160688
Summary: Sora is a Neko all alone till someone finds him, but someone isn't too happy that they can't have Leon for their own. Also includes some other characters from KH. also Commissions
1. Chapter 1

Another loud noise, blue orbs shoot open as a brown tail curls rapidly around its owner's waist and ears twitch nervously as a

Another loud noise, blue orbs shoot open as a brown tail curls rapidly around its owner's waist and ears twitch nervously as another flash bounces off the walls of the alley and the young one shoots up from under his newspaper bed covers. The rain pours down and starts to soak his soft brown untamed hair his tail and ears twitching nervously as the sound of footsteps slowly approach.

The young one walks back slowly into a dark corner arching up his back and drawing out his claws ready to strike.

It had only been a few hours since the last one so why now, why so soon?

The little neko felt tears streaming down his soft cheeks as his mind cast back to what had happened to him only a few hours ago.

(Flashback) Sora's young bare chest was pressed hard up against a brick wall that scratched as his soft skin as a tall man slammed hard inside of Sora. He tried to cry out but the man shoved a cloth into his young feline mouth to muffle his screams as again and again he thrust up inside him, caring not for his well being. Sora's eyes closed slowly as once again he simply accepted what was happening to him.

It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last. Men visited this alley quite often to get a piece of the little neko. He could have moved elsewhere to another alley but it wouldn't change anything, as soon as one person found out where he was others would soon follow.

After what seemed almost like an eternity the men came and left poor Sora to fall down into the muddy dirty alley in a small pool of cum and blood. Sora slowly pulled up what remained of his black shorts his teeth grinding as pain throbbed inside him. The man pulled out a few small change coins and tossed them down at the neko before taking his leave. Sora clutched his small crown pendant around his neck. Well at least he still had this, he had next to no money, he had no family, no friends but he did have this. Sleep soon fell upon him but he found himself being startled awake by the thunderstorm.

(End Flashback)

A pair of long black leather trousers stops at the entrance to the alley way that is lit up by the light emitted from street lights and flashing signs. This highlighted the rest of the tall and dark figure whose shoulder length hair seemed to move gently with the light breeze that soon whipped around the young one hidden in his small corner. The young one shivered making some newspapers rustle catching the figures attention that began walking into the alleyway.

Sora tensed up even more his neko senses taking full control of his young body. The tall figure kept on coming towards him and Sora had no where else to go as he soon found himself backed up against a wall. This was it; he was going to die…


	2. Chapter 2

Sora shuddered with fear he didn't dare move he was certain that this was the end

Sora shuddered with fear he didn't dare move he was certain that this was the end. Darkness enveloped around him, a haze grew over his eyes as a hand gently touched the back of his head. Then there was nothing, no light, no sound, no feeling and then almost instantly, warmth, comfort, softness. This couldn't be the alley, so where was he ?

Leon sat silently in a chair opposite the bed that he had laid the young strange looking kid in. He wasn't too bothered, he'd seen many strange things throughout his life and this was no different. He sat with his arms folded across his chest looking down at the floor breathing calmly. Sora shifted slightly then sat up in the bed he was lying in and pulled the covers up around his small naked frame.

Hearing the movement from the sheets Leon slowly looked up at the bed. Sora looked back at the strange man his tail and ears twitching lightly as his blue eyes shimmered in the slight light coming in the windows from the street lights. Leon's usually emotionless face smiled slightly in amusement at the twitches. Leon then stood up and slowly approached the bed, Sora looked up at him with fear in his eyes at first he stayed still shivering slightly before sighing and turning around and laying his head down on the bed leaving his behind in the air and started to cry. Leon stopped in his tracks then made his way around to Sora's head and lifted his head up to meet his gentle gaze. "What are you doing?"

Tears stained Sora's soft eyes as he struggled to pull a sentence together.  
"I...I...I though that..."

"What that I wanted to have sex with you, don't be stupid."

Sora whimpered and looked at the floor cringing at his stupidity.

Leon bit his lip and mentally kicked himself at his comment.

It now became obvious to Leon that he was going to have to be careful about how he acted and worked with this young one, but he had absolutely no experience in this field.

"Get some sleep." Leon gently pulled the covers around Sora as he lay his head back down onto the pillows.

He then left the room pulling out his cell phone and called Aerith.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aerith, its Leon."

"Oh hi Leon, It's been a while."

"Yeah yeah, look Aerith I have a problem and I kinda need your help with it."

"I'll be right over."

Leon hung up and put his cell back into his pocket then peeked into the bedroom where Sora was up from under the covers and curled up in a ball on top of the bed sound asleep.

Leon paced his living room waiting for Aerith who soon knocked on his door with Cloud, Yuffie and Cid in tow. "I don't remember asking you to bring anyone else Aerith."

"Well you know what friends are like Leon they hear you need a little bit of Help and then they show up." Aerith Chirped.

"So Squall What's the problem?" Leon gave Yuffie a hard glare most of the time he didn't mind the fact that she never paid any attention to the fact he hated being called that but this time he was a bit wound up already.

He sighed slightly in defeat knowing that he couldn't be bothered to argue and pointed up the stairs.

Yuffie was off and already looking into Leon's room by the time Aerith arrived. Cloud and Cid sat down stairs with Leon each having a beer.

"GAH Oh MY GODS." Yuffie Screeched. Leon, Cloud and Cid all looked up at the stairs and saw Yuffie bouncing down the stairs with Sora in her arms. "OH LEON HE'S ADORABLE."

Sora looked around quickly looking for a way to escape from this crazy woman who had just woken him up from a nice dream about a bowl of cream and a tin of Tuna and was now crushing him in her tight hug. Sora squirmed and mewed trying to get free until eventually Leon stood up and took the young Neko into his arms. Everyone looked towards Leon with surprise, Cloud and Cid nodded at Leon knowing what he intended to do and Aerith helped Leon take the Neko back up the stairs.

"So what is it?" Quizzed Yuffie


	3. Chapter 3

After Leon put Sora back to bed he went back downstairs leaving Aerith with the little Neko to try and see if she could get him to talk a little.

"So Squall, what is it?" Yuffie asked now perched on the one of the arms of the sofa where Cloud and Cid sat.

"He's a Neko Yuffie."

"A...what?"

"A Neko." Replied Cloud

"What on earth's a Neko?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious what a Neko was, that Kid is a Neko."

"So where does he come from?"

Leon looked up from his crossed arms and stepped away from the wall he was leaning against.

"I don't know, I found him cowering in an alley in Twilight Town."

Cid looked over at his gun blade wielding friend and pulled the stand of hay from his mouth.

"Don't want to be one to put a spanner in the works mate, but what about that friend of yours eh..."

"What you mean Rinoa?"

"Yeah that's the one." Cid then replaces the strand of hay into his mouth

"What about her?"

Cloud also looked up at Leon, "What you mean you guys aren't?"

"No, where on earth did you hear that?"

"Well we didn't we just assumed..." Replied Yuffie

Leon sighed and leaned back against the wall, he thought about how easily it could be confused that he and Rinoa might be together. what his friends didn't know was that Rinoa was a bit of a control freak, she was nice enough most of the time but it was always a bad idea to make a move on Leon when she was around.

Back up in the bedroom Aerith had been making great progress with the little Neko, Sora now had his head in Aerith's lap as she gently petted his head and stroked his ears.

"So what happened to your parents?"

"I don't know." Sora shivered occasionally at the questions that Aerith asked and some he cowered and refused to answer so Aerith quickly changed her question to something that should be more pleasant.

After a while Sora had some questions oh his own. "Who was it who took me from the alley?"

"Oh that was my friend Leon, he's very nice, you saw him earlier in the room." Sora cringed slightly

"Oh, right."

"Look I'm sure you didn't offend him or anything he's just strange sometimes." The tip of Sora's tail tipped slowly from one side to the other as he listened to Aerith and asked his own questions

"Ok, so who was that crazy lady?"

Aerith giggled slightly remembering just what had happened only a short while ago. "Oh that's just Yuffie; she's another friend of mine, just fully of energy that's all. Say are you hungry?"

"A little." Sora turned his head to look up at the nice lady.

"I'll go and get you something to eat you just wait here ok."

"Ok"

Everyone looked up at the stairs as Aerith made her way down smiling and had a quick word with Leon before raiding his fridge.

"How is he?"  
"Very shaky, a lot's happened to him it seems he's a bit hungry too you got anything to eat?" Leon nodded towards his fridge in the kitchen. Aerith opened it up and found a bottle of milk and some cold ham. "This should be ok."

Aerith then made her way back up stairs and Cloud decided to follow, "Mind if I tag along?"

"It's up to you Cloud." Cloud followed silently behind her and she stepped into the room first then followed by Cloud.

Sora looked up with fear in his young eyes but soon calmed down once Aerith soothed him. "It's ok Sora he's my friend too, his name is Cloud, there's no need to be afraid of him."

Aerith told Cloud to sit on the opposite side of Sora once she sat down close to the head of the bed sitting the bottle of milk down along with a small bowl and picked away at the cold ham into smaller bits. Cloud did as Aerith told him and sat next to Sora on his other side and sat still allowing Sora to paw and sniff him before settling down between the two adults and began licking the cold ham from Aerith's finger tips. She giggled slightly as his rough little tongue tickled her hand. Cloud looked over at her and smiled at her amusement.

Back downstairs Cid and Yuffie left to make some checks in the control room as they had been away for a good while. They said their goodbyes to Leon and took their leave as Leon settled himself down onto his couch.

Sora purred contently at the little feast of ham and milk he was fed. The ham from Aerith and once he trusted him the milk from Cloud. Cloud couldn't help but smile at the almost infantile attitude of the young Neko who lapped at the milk in the bowl purring loudly. All of Cloud's usual defences fell around his ears and he began lightly stroking Sora's back down to his tail and found it very soothing and peaceful. Sadly Aerith had to interrupt him. "It's getting late Cloud we'd better let Leon get Sora and Leon get some sleep and head home ourselves." Cloud looked down at the purring Sora and sighed softly "Guess you're right. Cloud lightly picked the Neko up and put him down on the bed before the two of them quietly left the room saying goodbye to Sora.

Leon watched his two friends wander down the stairs and stood up from the sofa. "How is he?"

"He's quite cute." answered Cloud which made both Aerith and Leon look at him strangely.

"He seems real tired Leon best he gets some sleep; we'll come back and see you two in the morning."

"Sure" Shrugged Leon as his friends made their way to the doorway.

Leon said goodbye to his remaining two friends and then made his way upstairs to where Sora was. He slowly opened the doorway slightly nervous that he might scare the little one. As his head crept round the door he saw Sora on top of the bed covers curled up in a ball fast asleep. Leon sighed in slight relief and made his way to his own room.

Leon sat down on his bed and slowly pulled off his boots and shrugged off his leather jacket and peeled his white top off his chest. He sat on his bed for quite a while thinking about Rinoa and Sora and how Sora made him feel.

At first he felt sorry for him that he'd been left in such shape. He still felt sorry for him, no family, no friends, no home. It reminded him of himself at one point and no one should end up like him.

He also thought about the crushing feeling his heart gave him when he looked at Sora the sensation that dragged him towards the young Neko the yearning to hold him tightly within his arms, to protect him and keep him safe from harm. It was during this time he was thinking that it occurred to him that he never had any of these feelings for Rinoa.


	4. Chapter 4

As Leon sat on his bed thinking he heard the slight sound of feet softly padding their way across the wooden floorboards of the house. He looked up slightly and just caught something passing his ajar door. Ignoring it Leon let himself fall back onto the soft cool duvet and his eyes slowly fluttered closed.

As he slept colours swirled in front of his eyes and eventually began making images of the young Neko some of them ok and slightly funny like Sora chasing a ball of wool some of them a bit erotic, like Sora being out stretched on the bed naked with a rose in his mouth causing an unconscious movement between his legs, eventually he woke up and sat up right he was then startled slightly by the sound of something running at top speed out of his bedroom. He brushed his thumb along his fingers curiously they were indeed wet. During his dream he had been lying down on his bed and a rather naked and highly aroused Sora had been licking at his fingers after their nightly activity. It was at that moment that Leon's brain clicked into gear and had woken him up. How could he think things like that after all the young one had been through already, the last thing he needed was someone else using his young body for their pleasure and Leon had been celibate since his last relationship with Cloud before Cloud met Vincent. Leon wasn't too bothered they hadn't the most idealistic couple anyway.

He threw his legs off the side of his bed and turned on the bedside lamp and ran a hand through his chocolate coloured hair. At the same time brown ears peered around the door then followed by brown bangs and finally blue eyes. Leon looked over towards the young Neko and gave him a slight smile. Sora slowly made his way into the room and padded over towards Leon keeping himself close to the ground his tail trailing along the floor. Sora then lay down in front of Leon's feet his tail twitching lightly and his small blue eyes starring up at Leon. Leon's lips curled slowly into a smile and bent down to stroke the Neko's head which rose up to meet him. "You're not scared anymore?"

"Never said I wasn't still scared."

"So..."

"I don't know, just go with it." Leon shrugged slightly, he did enjoy petting the Neko, and it was quite relaxing. Not long after he started petting Sora the soft Neko began to purr. Strangely Leon laughed slightly Sora looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. "What's funny?"

"Hm, Oh nothing it doesn't matter, come on climb up." Sora looked at Leon oddly for a bit then looked over to the bed, raised his tail and used his cat like legs to spring himself up onto the bed and settled down on the duvet as Leon pulled it back around himself and rested his head against the headboard.

Sora set about making himself comfortable walking around for a little before resting his head down on the pillow opposite Leon. Not exactly what he had expected but then he didn't fancy rushing things. If Sora needed Leon's help or comfort or anything he'd wait for him to tell him. Leon watched vigilantly as Sora drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep before finally settling down himself.

The next morning Leon was up pretty early and was sitting downstairs when there was a knock on his front door and Rinoa walked in,

"Hi Squall."

"...Rinoa"

"What's wrong?" Leon looked up at the woman from his cup of coffee and spoke solemnly

"I've told you before not to call me that anymore."

Rinoa looked at her old friend and childhood and continuing crush, she smiled broadly at him then heard something moving up stairs and a slight yelp.

Upstairs Sora had fallen out of bed and was buried under the duvet.

"What was that, is someone here?"

"You wouldn't understand Rinoa." answered Leon as he took another drink of his coffee

"What isn't there to understand?" Rinoa then started making her way towards the stairs but as she started on the first few steps Sora came running down in the other direction at the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Rinoa squeaked as Sora bolted past her not realising she was actually there. Leon looked down from the table at him jumping up and down at the high counter attempting to make a grab for the coffee pot.

"Thirsty?" Rinoa cooed

Sora's little head snapped round to look directly at Rinoa and quickly took refuge under the table Leon was sat at.

"What was that ?"

Leon felt Sora curl around his legs, 'Confidence growing then or is it just because I'm the only one here?' Thought Leon as he looked towards Rinoa. "He's a Neko; I rescued him the other day."

Rinoa looked at Leon with a somewhat unnerved look on her face, "So he's staying with you is he?"

"Yes." Leon stood up and put his cup into the sink looking back at Sora who stayed under the table. So Leon made a coffee inside a small bowl and put it with the sugar under the table before standing up to look at his visitor. As he brushed his hair out of his eyes he looked at the worried look on Rinoa's face.

"Is he sleeping in your bed?"

"He slept, on, my bed, last night." another look cast itself over Rinoa's face as Leon walked away into the living room then made his way upstairs. Rinoa quickly turned back into the kitchen and looked under the table.

"Hey, you ok?" She smiled brightly at Sora who was dipping is small tongue into the bowl lapping up the coffee

Sora simply nodded his head gently and then looked up at her licking his lips clean.

"Come here so I can get a better look at you then." Sora slowly crept towards Rinoa but she made no move until he was well within arms reach. As he got close enough Rinoa made a grab for Sora's hair and hauled his head to the floor and twisted her hand in the opposite direction. Sora tried to yell but the pain seemed to stifle his voice.

A few flashbacks wrecked his head and he jerked involuntary as Rinoa pulled him close, "Don't get too comfortable here, Leon's mine so don't you get any little smart ideas this is your only warning you little freak." With that Rinoa let him go and he bolted up the stairs and hid in the spare bedroom and ducked under the bed. Hearing Sora make such a lot of noise he went into the spare room. "Hello?"

Getting no answer Leon started looking around the room, checking under the bed last where Sora was curled up and crying hard. "Hey you ok?"

Leon stretched out a hand to touch Sora but he flinched away from him.

Leon looked at the little one deeply concerned then went back down stairs to Rinoa, "What happened?" He asked rather coldly.

"I..I don't know...I went to pet him and he shot off up stairs." Rinoa had a sorrowful look on her face which Leon took for genuine confusion and sorrow.

Leon sighed deeply, "It's alright Rinoa he's still a little nervous around new people."

Rinoa brightened up a little with a slight smirk for the knowledge that she had gotten away with her rotten little deed.

"So how long will he be staying here?"

"I don't know, maybe just until he's better but who knows when that'll be?"

Rinoa's lips turned back down into a somewhat growl.

"What about Merlin can't he just magic him better?"

"Merlin's magic doesn't work like that Rinoa, It's not that simple."

Rinoa folded her arms and pouted in a slight huff.

"Look I'm going back upstairs to see if he's ok, stay if you want." With that Leon made his way back up to the spare room.

Downstairs Rinoa fumed with anger that little freak was managing to screw things up just by being in Leon's house, well she'd soon fix that. Leon was going to be her's and her's alone no matter what it takes.

Upstairs Leon was trying desperately to get Sora to come out from under the bed with no success at all. So he flipped out his cell and called Aerith.

"Hi Leon, how's the Neko? "

"It's the Neko I'm calling about Aerith, he's under the bed in my spare room and wont come out, I'm a bit worried about him."

"What's this, the big strong Leon worried?"

"Yuffie It's not polite to interrupt people's conversations, sorry about that Leon, I'll be right over."

True to her word Aerith was round in no time and let herself in.

"Oh, Hi, Rinoa, Leon didn't say you were here."

"No I expect he didn't."

"Have you seen the Neko he rescued?"

Rinoa felt her stomach churn just at the mention of the little freak in her way. "Yes but only for a second, I went to pet him and he ran away from me." Rinoa tuned her voice to sound rather pitiful earning her a hug from Aerith.

"Aww, don't worry yourself, he's just jittery around new people, he'll soon get used to you as long as you keep visiting."

Rinoa nodded as Aerith let her go and headed up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

When Aerith got into the spare room Leon was on the floor with his head under the bed. "Uhm Leon?"

"Ow." Aerith chuckled lightly as Leon hit his head on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Sorry." Leon smiled slightly at his friend rubbing the back of his head.

"I see Rinoa's here, that's nice."

"Is it?"

Aerith gave Leon a confused look,

"Doesn't matter."

Aerith then took Leon's place looking under the bed and saw the scared little Neko, "Hello, remember me?"

Sora looked up over his shoulder and nodded his head slightly.

"Hey, It's ok, come here." Sora slowly crawled out from under the bed into Aerith's arms and soothing hands.

"There now, that's better." Aerith stroke the Neko calm and then handed him over to Leon. Sora fidgeted slightly but finally settled into his arms and nuzzled against his chest.

Aerith smiled at Leon as he stood almost mesmerised by the young one.

"Have you found out his name yet, we can't very well keep calling him Neko."

Sora shifted slightly in Leon's arms and mumbled, "Sora."

Leon looked down at him, "Is that your name, Sora?"

Sora nodded slowly, Leon stroked his head and behind his ears getting a slight purr from the little Neko.

"Aww." Aerith smiled and joined Leon softly stroking the little Neko. Downstairs they heard the door shut.

"Rinoa must be going home." Said Leon sounding strangely slightly brighter.

"Why don't I go downstairs and make us a nice cup of tea or something?"

"Yeah that'd be nice."

Aerith made her way downstairs and Leon sat down on the bed with Sora still held firmly in his arms. He sat Sora on his lap facing him and gently ran a hand across his cheek which Sora gently leaned into.

"How old are you Sora and when did it all start?" Sora looked down for a moment then looked back into Leon's soft brown eyes.

"Seventeen... when I was twelve" Sora whispered blushing bright red and looking ashamed. He had every right to look ashamed the age of consent was sixteen.

"How did it all happen?" Asked Leon sympathetically

"My parent's disappeared when I was five obviously I couldn't pay any rent so the bank foreclosed on the house and I ended up on the streets then one night a drunk man grabbed me and...and..." Tears started running down Sora's soft cheeks and Leon held him close as Sora buried his face into Leon's chest.

When Aerith got downstairs she discovered that in fact Rinoa hadn't left but Vincent had arrived he was standing in the living room wearing his usual attire including the long red cloak.

"Hey Vince." Greeted the two ladies.

"Rinoa, Aerith, Where's Leon?"

"Oh, he's upstairs with Sora."

"Sora?" Quizzed Vince and Rinoa

"Yeah that's the name of the Neko."

An expression passed over Rinoa's face before making her way upstairs and Vincent just looked at Aerith.  
"Neko, what Neko?" As Vincent sat down at the table Aerith took out another tea cup.

Back up the stairs Rinoa was watching Leon and Sora through the ajar doorway. Sora was still sat on Leon's lap and Leon now had his arms around his waist. Sora had stopped crying and had told Leon next to everything about himself and was now very quiet. Leon listened in silence to everything Sora had to say and for no reason as far as he was aware he leaned forward and kissed Sora's forehead. Sora blushed and looked away slightly before leaning up and licking Leon's nose. Rinoa went red with anger and made her way out of the house but did so in a calm manner so no one would follow her.

In the kitchen over a cup of tea and an array of biscuits Aerith explained everything to Vincent about what she knew about Sora and how Leon had come to find him and rescue the little Neko.

"Leon always did have a taste for the younger variety."

"Vincent be nice, he seems to really care about Sora."

"Sorry, Aerith I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright."

"Upstairs huh?" Aerith nodded and Vincent stood up leaving his cloak behind and went upstairs politely knocking on the door of the spare room.

Sora jumped slightly looking up at Leon with a sparkle of fear in his eyes.

"Come in."

Vincent stepped into the room and glanced at the partially naked Neko dressed only in black boxers sitting on Leon's lap.

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything?"

Leon looked at Vincent then looked at Sora as realisation washed over him.

"Oh, no, Sorry V I've yet to find the poor guy a set of clothes that will fit."

Vincent smiled and slowly walked over towards Leon, Sora flinched slightly before looking up into Vincent's crimson eyes and something stirred inside Sora, no longer a sense of fear but a sense of kind and gentleness.

Leon looked on in wonder as Sora didn't even as much as tense as Vincent stroked his ears and petted him softly making him purr loudly.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Smiled Vincent

"How did you manage to touch him without him freaking out?"

"Years...of experience." Leon knew a little of Vincent's strange past but didn't like to delve into it too often.

"Listen Aerith's got the tea on."

"Oh I almost forgot." Leon quickly stood up and Sora nearly slipped through his arms but with Vincent's lightning quick moves he helped Leon get a better hold of him and the three of them made their way into the kitchen.

Aerith smiled as her friends made their way into the kitchen, Vincent took up his seat and Leon sat next to him as Sora made his own way down onto the floor and sat looking up at the adults wagging his tail. Aerith looked down at him her eyes sparkling and placed a small saucer of milk on the floor next to him and gave him a soft stroke. As Leon, talked about what he was going to do about Sora. Aerith and Vincent talked about how they'd help him out.

"I'm just a little worried that I can't help him." Aerith placed her hand on Leon's shoulder

"Well starting first thing tomorrow I'm taking him into town with me to get him some proper clothes from the three fairies."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Aerith and Vincent arrived pretty early; Leon had been up all night watching Sora sleep and had eventually fallen asleep. Vincent wrapped his long red cloak around Sora as Aerith put a little cap on his head to hide his ears, assuming he might be a little nervous about others knowing that he was a Neko.

Outside the sun was bright and the air was warm, Sora purred as the sun kissed his skin and he felt like laying out in the grass but they had already left the house and were making their way into town.

As they walked through the town Sora got one or two odd looks which were quickly met by a glare from Vincent. Soon enough they were stood outside the fairies clothes shop and they went inside.

"Oh, hello dearies." Came a call from behind the counter as a green pointed hat appeared above it followed by the face of Fauna.

"Who is it dear?" Asked Flora.

"Customers, Vincent, Aerith and such a handsome young man with them too."

Flora and Merry weather came out from the back room as Fauna came out from behind the counter, "How can we help you dears?"

"Hi, we need clothes for our young friend here." Said Aerith as Vincent let Sora out from under his cloak and slipped off the cap.

"Oh my, what a cutie." Said Merry weather.

"Well dears looks like we have a challenge." Said Flora

"Something in green."

"No no, Blue"

Sora looked at the three fairies as they bickered for a bit while Aerith went around the store picking up various items of clothing for Sora and Vincent simply stood shaking his head at the three fairies.

Eventually they get to work and after a few mishaps come away with the perfect outfit (Basically the main on from KH2) meanwhile Aerith had a good number of outfits and a few other things set up and bagged.

"So how much do we owe you?"

Oh, don't worry about what he's already wearing, it's on the house, but the rest comes to...three hundred Munny." Said Fauna brightly. Sora stood admiring his outfit in the long mirror, he loved the soft feeling of the material against his skin and how his tail fitted so snugly.

"You like it then do you?" Asked Vincent

Sora mewed happily and bounced around. Aerith giggled and picked up the bags along with Vincent, feeling a lot braver in his new outfit Sora opted to go home without the cap, this time no one batted an eye in his direction and the second they got home Sora dashed upstairs to show Leon.

Leon had only just not long woken up and was buttoning up his black leather pants when Sora burst into the room, Leon was startled slightly but turned to look at the Neko with a smile until his vision turned up to look at the ceiling, then he broke out into laughter as Sora had pounced on him and was tickling his bare stomach with his tail. Leon looked up at the little Neko smiling as Sora smiled back down at him and mewed happily. Leon then leaned up and captured Sora's lips in a soft and gentle kiss, at first Sora pulled away but licked his lips and leant down to kiss Leon.

Aerith went looking for the little one after several attempts to call him and tapped lightly on Leon's door but hearing no reply she opened the door to find Sora and Leon on Leon's bed in a tight embrace, lips locked and both content.

"Aww." exclaimed Aerith as Leon and Sora looked round to see her standing in the doorway with a beaming smile.

The two of them smiled back and Leon sat Sora down on the bed as he got up and slipped on a white top giving Sora a small kiss on the forehead. Sora purred loudly quickly following behind Leon and Aerith as they went back down the stairs where Vincent was sat on the sofa flicking through a book.

"Morning Leon." Said Vincent not taking his eyes away from the book.

"Good book?" Asked Leon

"I'll say, It's a book about Nekos I got from Merry weather while we were at the store, you know you two had better be careful. How old are you Sora?" Sora looked up at Leon then directly at Vincent, he didn't remember ever telling Vincent what his name was and didn't remember him ever using it before now.

"Seventeen..." He replied quietly

"Hmm, interesting." Everyone gave Vincent a blank look then there was a knock at the door. Aerith walked past Leon and Sora who went out the back into the garden and sat down on the porch.

"Oh hi Cid, Cloud, Yuffie."

"Hey Aerith, Roxas and Axel are coming round later, where's Squall and the Neko?" Asked Yuffie as she placed a bag on the coffee table.

"Ehm, Leon and Sora. Are out the back, what's in the bag?"

"Yuffie decided we'd have a welcoming party for...Sora." Replied Cloud

"Oh, ehm...well did anyone check this out with Sq..I mean Leon?"

Vincent raised his hand from the book he was still reading

"Why didn't you say anything Vince?" Asked Aerith slightly annoyed

"You never asked." Replied Vincent

"Ooh you can be so irritatingly mysterious."

Leon and Sora came back in from outside to get a glass of water and as Sora drank his in the kitchen Leon went into the living room to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey Sq...I mean Leon."

"Hey Yuffie, Cid, Cloud. So I guess you're all here for the party huh?" The three nodded politely

Sora looked up at Leon slightly confused 'what were all these people doing here and what was that wonderful aroma?' Sora padded towards one of the paper bags and began sniffing at it contently.

"Ahh that'll be the prawns I bought earlier for the dips etc." Sora looked up at Cid with pleading eyes and mewed softly.

"Gah, don't you go using that look on me…oh..Ah..What's the use, here you little scallywag." Cid dipped his hand into the bag and took out one or two prawns and held them out in an open hand as Sora licked then eventually ate them licking his lips proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough Axel and Roxas showed up Axel was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a baggy green top to match his eyes. Roxas was dressed to kill, Skinny black jeans a tight black tank top with black chains that looked like bones connected to two black sleeves, Sora was wearing his outfit still and was feeling much better now that he knew he had friends and didn't shy away or get frightened as he normally would when Axel and Roxas petted him. Everyone sat down someplace as Yuffie began fiddling with the Cd player and stuck on a Fall Out Boy CD as the music played the beers were handed out to the boys and the Smirnoff's for the ladies. Another thing Aerith had done while she had been making her odd visit or two was teach Sora to act a bit more human but told him to feel free to act as he saw fit. So tonight he took the bottle of coke that was handed to him and held it in his hands and sat next to Leon nuzzling himself into him. Leon smiled down at Sora and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed Sora on top of his head. Axel and Roxas looked across at the two smiling as the others talked amongst themselves. Cloud and Vincent sat side by side but as usual showed no real signs of affection towards one another.

Yuffie looked over at the solemn couple, "Why do you two never cuddle up or anything? Axel and Roxas don't have any problems and neither do Sora and Leon."

Vincent was going to point out that Leon and Sora weren't actually officially together but thought better of it and simply rolled his eyes at the irritating Ninja. However Cloud's normally strong demeanour faded and showed a sense of longing. Leaning across to Vincent cloud whispered into his ear, "She does have a point you know, I mean this isn't exactly like back home is it?"

Vincent simply shrugged his shoulders and took another swig of his beer. Cloud starred at him disappointed, they did enjoy each others company, both in and out of bed but sometimes Vincent seemed to lack interest in him.

Cloud then got up and sat next to Aerith and Cid for some descent conversation. The night went on and Axel and Roxas had no shame in showing their love towards one another, Sora and Leon kept it very subtle, the occasional kiss which Leon always found interesting with Sora's slightly rough tongue. The night carried on and Sora and Leon even had a dance to a song along with Axel and Roxas. After a few hours and a few more drinks everyone decided to call it a night, Leon saw most of his friends to the door except Cloud and Aerith who were a little too drunk to move. Leon let them sleep downstairs and took Sora up to his room. Leon sat down on his bed and looked at Sora who stood in front of him, he didn't remember that Sora looked so gorgeous in the dim moonlight as it streamed in through the window. Doing his best to ignore temptation Leon pulled off his top and was taking off his boots when he felt the bed behind him sag and he looked round to see Sora laying on top of the covers in just his boxers and his tail wagging.

Leon pulled his boots off then lay back on the bed and Sora lay his head next to Leon's, Sora placed his hands softly on Leon's chest and looked down at him smiling thoughtfully. Leon couldn't help but smile back and ran a hand across Sora's chest which caused a gentle purr to escape his throat. Sora leaned into Leon's soft touch and leant down to kiss Leon's lips, Leon made no protest and allowed Sora to make his move, rather than him perhaps accidentally misreading the signs. The kiss was long and almost needy, Sora's arms trembled and his body leaned closer to Leon's and nuzzled his neck softly. Leon groaned softly and his back arched as his arms wrapped around Sora's back and held him close. Sora's hands began travelling all over Leon's chest feeling each bump and curve with great interest as his excitement began to grow between his legs, which Leon could feel brushing against his stomach. Leon's own erection was starting to get harder and painful and as Sora's leg brushed against it, he moaned out loud. Sora looked Leon in the eye and grinned wildly.

"What are you doing?" asked Leon huskily

"I...I'm sorry do you want me to stop?" Asked Sora

Leon pulled Sora's lips back down into a deep kiss, "Don't stop."

Sora smiled into the kiss, he couldn't remember another time when he felt so happy and he mewed contently

Leon started kissing Sora's neck making his young body tremble, Sora's hands soon found themselves at Leon's waist and unbuttoned his leather pants and slid them down his long legs and dropped them at the edge of the bed.

The next morning Leon woke up with Sora's tail on his chest and his arms wrapped around his neck. Leon looked round to see Sora sleeping soundly his little chest rising and falling softly. Leon leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Sora stirred a little and mumbled something. Suddenly Leon heard someone knocking at the door, grabbing a bath gown he got up and went down to the door. Looking into the living room, Aerith and Cloud had already left after cleaning up, Leon approached the door and opened it to Vincent and Rinoa.

"Hey Rinoa, Vincent." Said Leon as he rubbed the back of his head and yawned sleepily.

"Hi Leon, can we come in?" Asked Vincent

"Yeah sure." Leon stepped back and allowed them in.

The two friends walked in and Vincent took the book he'd been reading the day before out from under his cloak.

"There's something you should know about Sora that could be very important."

Vincent sat down in a chair as Leon sat down on the sofa along with Rinoa who had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Remember the other night, I asked Sora how old he was?"

"Yeah."

"Well according to this book when a Neko reaches the age of 16 they become fertile."

"Yeah, well human boys become fertile when they're 12, 13, so what's the difference?" quizzed Rinoa

"When I say he's fertile, I don't mean the same as another boy; I mean more like a girl." Rinoa and Leon looked at one another then at Vincent, the pair of them totally confused,

"Nekos are dual sexual meaning that two male Nekos can mate and produce and offspring." Finished Vincent

Leon had a look on his face as well as Rinoa, something between both shock, horror and surprise.

Leon's eyes shimmered and his body trembled.

"Leon?" Vincent looked over at his friend with deepest concern.


	8. Chapter 8

Leon looked at Vincent and his mouth opened but no words came out. His head and eyes then turned towards the floor and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are there any tests that someone could do to find out whether a Neko was going to have offspring?" Asked Leon quietly

"Of course, just a regular pregnancy test, same rules apply really." Answered Vincent

"And are there like any signs to show that a Neko is, pregnant?"

"Again the same as any human really, morning sickness, cravings etc."

Rinoa stayed very quiet as Leon asked his friend lots of questions that Vincent was more than happy to answer for him.

"Ok one last question, how?"

Vincent flicked through the pages of the book before looking up at Leon,

"Well very basically there is an extra chamber that only opens when the Neko is in heat and the only way you know is by two things. 1: It will be a new moon and 2: There will be a lot of heat coming from his butt."

Leon sighed a slight sigh of relief, fortunately last night was only a crescent room and he hadn't felt any heat coming from Sora last night when they engaged in their first time so surely he's not pregnant but should he get the test just in case?

Rinoa had stayed quiet up until now just looking at Vincent and Leon as they spoke.

"So has anyone told Sora this yet?"

Vincent looked at her with a smile which hid his true spite for the girl, he could sense her jealousy for Sora but wouldn't want to interfere.

"I'll go tell him." Said Vincent standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"Be careful Vincent, he's still asleep I think." Vincent smiled at his friend's concern for Sora before heading up the stairs.

Rinoa looked over at Leon who was now starring into space and placed her hand onto his which he didn't notice. She then put an arm around his waist and leaned closer to her crush and as she was going to kiss him on the neck Sora came flying out of no where and landed in Leon's lap clinging onto his neck his tail wagging wildly.

"I don't wanna have a baby." Sora wailed crushing himself into Leon's chest.

Leon snapped out of his daze and put his arms around Sora.

Rinoa pulled her arm and her hand back and sat a slight away from the pair. Vincent then came back down the stairs and kneeled next to Leon and Sora and explain fully to Sora that he wouldn't be having a baby this time around as it was only a crescent moon, however if he and Leon wished to continue their relationship they'd have to be extremely careful.

Rinoa stood up and made some pitiful excuse before taking her leave. She went off into town and stopped in a small cafe and ordered a small coffee. As she sat drinking her coffee she thought about Leon and Sora and how much she loathed the fact that Sora could give birth to offspring that would be both his and Leon's. It made her angry; Leon was supposed to be her's not Sora's. She hatched a small plan and had high hopes that it would work but it would mean having to break two people up and hope that the rest simply works in her favour.

Several weeks past and Leon and Sora were madly in love they hosted another two parties one which even Rinoa attended and never made a fuss. Axel and Roxas were constantly the life of the party along with Yuffie but sadly it seemed like Vincent and Cloud were growing more and more distant and this was going to work perfectly to Rinoa's advantage.

A month down the line and Leon was back at work at Radiant Garden's with Cid while Sora stayed home and did odd jobs in town but mostly did portraits of people which he was very good at. One day Sora was sat outside with his easel and charcoals scribbling away onto a piece of canvas when Cloud wandered over towards him.

"Hey Cloud." Said Sora cheerfully

"Hi Sora." Answered Cloud rather sadly, Sora looked up at his tall blond friend

"What's the matter Cloud?"

Cloud sighed heavily as he sat down on the log people sat on for Sora to draw them, "I was talking with Rinoa the other day and well let's just say she pointed out a few home truths to me about me and Vincent, she's right Sora we're not right for each other." Sora sat next to his blond friend and put an arm around his waist.

"Oh Cloud, I'm so sorry but don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out alright."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do." Beamed Sora

Cloud smiled and looked at Sora as he lay himself down on the lush grass and sprawled himself out in the sunlight in just his red shorts.

"So what's it like being half a cat?" Quizzed Cloud

"It's interesting some days." Replied Sora.

At that moment the phone rang and Sora dashed inside.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kitten Its me look eh...I have to work late today probably wont be home for a day or two, the shit's really hit the fan down here, will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Good, well I'll see you soon kitten..."

The line went dead on Sora's end otherwise he would have heard the rest of Leon's call.

"Now remember tonight is a new moon so lock the door and make sure only someone like Aerith stays the night if you need company."

Sora hung up the phone after assuming that Leon had finished talking to him and went back out to Cloud.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not going home to Vincent that's for sure."

"Well, Leon's held up with work for a day or two, how about you stay the night, we can have pizza and a movie or something?"

"Sounds good."

"Great." Sora bounded back inside the house and Cloud soon followed on behind

A while ago Vincent had explained just about everything to Sora and Leon what they'd need to know about being in 'heat' although what he had forgotten to mention was that being in heat would last a few days and that during that time Sora would inadvertently release hormones that would attract males into mating, what even Vincent hadn't counted on was that it would also effect humans slightly stronger.


	9. Chapter 9

As Cloud stepped into the house Sora was already on the phone ordering up the pizza,

"Cheese and pepperoni alright with you Cloud?"

"Hm, oh yeah that's...that's fine." There was something lingering in the air in the house that came to Cloud like a tidal wave washing over him. He'd never sensed or smelt anything like it in his life; he stood in the middle of the room in his black jeans and purple turtle neck almost completely dumbfounded by the scent. Sora hung up the phone and went into the living room and starred at Cloud and something inside Sora stirred deeply and was forcing its way out.

Cloud turned to look at Sora, the scent now extremely strong, feelings stirred deep within Cloud, his hardon was threatening to burst out of his jeans. Eventually Cloud snapped back into a form of reality and tried his best to hold his restraint; he vaguely remembered seeing something in Vincent's book about Nekos and scents but couldn't remember what it said exactly. Then there was a knock at the door bringing Sora out of his own daze.

"Pizza." came the voice from behind the door.

"Coming." Called Sora as he picked up his wallet and went to the door passing Cloud who sat down to try and clear his head a little. Sora paid for the pizza and laid the open box on the table in front of the sofa and the TV. Sora pulled out his favourite film of all time 'The Aristocats' and slipped it into the DVD player. Cloud wasn't fussed he was just glad that his cock had gone down and that the scent seemed to have all but vanished.

Sora cosied himself into Cloud and the pair of them sat and watched the film while occasionally taking bites of the pizza. Three quarters into the film Sora had fallen asleep on Cloud's lap and he was happy from him just to lay there as he flicked through the TV channels.

Then Cloud became worried as his crotch twitched and the scent came around again, stronger this time, he could feel a lot of heat coming from somewhere but had no clue as to where it was coming from but it almost felt like it was on fire. Cloud looked down to the hand that was sensing the most heat and saw it laid out on Sora's lower back. Cloud swallowed hard as Sora's head rose up and looked at Cloud. His eyes were kind of glazed over like he wasn't himself almost like he was possessed. It didn't help that Cloud got an instant erection and that Sora had planted his soft lips against Cloud's.

Cloud's subconscious did all in vein to snap Cloud out of this more or less spell to stop him from doing something stupid. Yet sadly it was all too late, the pheromones were at maximum strength and there was no running from it. The pair gazed at one another with eyes glazed over with lust. Sora's hands went straight for Cloud's turtle neck and hauled it up off his body and kissed his chest all over. Starting off at his lips, Sora kissed down Cloud's neck making him groan and writhe under Sora as his little rough tongue danced across both of his nipples then down to his naval. Cloud was puffing and panting already and Sora's breathing was just as heavy. Sora took Cloud's hand and haul him upstairs into the spare room and yanked off Clouds pants before ripping off his own shorts leaving Cloud in his pale blue boxers and Sora in nothing. Sora then dragged Cloud's zombified body to the bed and under the covers and then took off Cloud's boxers.

Sora's tongue licked its way down past Cloud's naval and onto his length of 10" and licked it up and down making Cloud's body shiver then licking around the head making Cloud groan in pleasure almost begging Sora to make him bust his nut right there. Sora's teasing soon subsided and was sucking Cloud's length hungrily as Cloud ran his fingers through Sora's hair and played softly with his ears as Sora's tail stroked up and down Cloud's inner thigh making him giggle from time to time.

After a long sucking getting Cloud's member well lubricated Sora sat back on Cloud's chest and bared his butt to Cloud's length. The heat Cloud felt was unbelievable it almost felt like he had his cock dipped in look warm water.

The next thing took Cloud slightly by surprise as Sora began backing himself onto Cloud's length, the tip of his cock barely pressed against the source of Sora's heat and the slight surprise gave Cloud's subconscious a little time to react taking hold of Sora's arms to try and stop him finishing what he'd started but it was too late. Soon enough Cloud's length was buried deep within Sora his whole body shuddering from the pleasure of Cloud's long length up inside him and began riding Cloud's cock for all his worth. But it wasn't all good, Sora's memory tainted with evil memories flickered flashbacks in front of his eyes. Sora whimpered slightly not just from the pleasure but from the slight nightmares while all Cloud could do was pant and groan as Sora went to town on his cock.

After a while Sora placed Cloud's hand onto his own hard cock while he continued to ride Cloud's he knew it wouldn't be too long before Cloud was going to shoot inside him, he could feel Cloud's muscles tensing and he knew it wouldn't take much to get himself off. Sure enough within moments Cloud's cock released its milk of life and at that same moment Sora came all over Cloud's chest. The two of them collapsed onto the bed panting and sweating hard.

Moments later Cloud woke up and covered his mouth with his hand. 'What had he done?'

He'd just ruined his relationship with Vincent and Leon to which neither would probably forgive him, but was it his fault or did Sora play a part in all this?'

He cast his mind back to when he first arrived and the strange smell then he remembered the pizza and the movie and...that glazed look in Sora's eyes and the Heat. Oh god, Sora had been in heat.

Cloud mentally slapped himself for not noticing sooner and allowing it to go so far, his subconscious kicked him as he quickly dressed himself and made his way out of the house hopefully Aerith or someone could help.

Seconds after Cloud left Rinoa rubbed her hands with glee and stood up from the bench she was sitting at while watching the house and went over to the door and stepped in.

Sora had now woken up and wondered why on earth he was naked, sweaty and why he was in the spare room?

It was at that moment that Rinoa appeared in the doorway clapping her hands slowly.

"Oh well done Sora."

"Huh?"

Rinoa giggled, "You honestly don't have a clue do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Quizzed Sora

Rinoa smiled broadly "You just slept with Cloud."

A look of absolute horror crossed Sora's face and tears immediately came to his eyes.

"No...oh no, how, could...why did, what will?"

"What will Leon say?" Rinoa finished

Sora's whole being trembled at the look of disappointment and hurt on Leon's face when he finds out

"What do I do?" Sora asked as tears blinded his vision.

"What else." Replied Rinoa, "Run away of course, run away as fast as you can and don't look back, it'll be better for both of you that way, I'll think of something to tell Leon when he gets back."

Sora didn't waste anytime in arguing, grabbing anything he could he slung a rucksack over his shoulder and ran out the door at high speed while Rinoa stood inside the house in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Rinoa had already left and Leon walked into the dark house. He thought it was a bit strange but assumed either Sora had gone out or was asleep. He put down his satchel and rested his head against the back of the chair to catch his breath before making his way up to bed. When he got to his room he noticed that the bed was empty so he assumed he was elsewhere. Although it suddenly struck Leon that Sora didn't ever go anywhere unless he was at home.

Leon went back down stairs and looked in the fridge. The milk hadn't been touched now that was weird. He was forever telling Sora to put the lid back on the milk and there it stood untouched. Leon started to get a horrible feeling in his stomach and decided to call Vincent.

On the other side of the town Cloud had finished explaining everything to Aerith who looked rather disappointed with her young blond friend.

"I won't say you shouldn't have led him on but from what you've said it doesn't sound like either of you planned it anyway. My advice is go and speak to Leon, I'm sure that as long as you explain to him like you have to me then he's bound to understand."

Cloud looked at Aerith sceptically but had to admit that the chances were that she was probably right. He sighed and stood up then picking up his jacket he went outside and started making his way over to Leon's. After a few minutes Aerith grabbed her coat and followed.

"Hello."

"Hi, Vince its Leon, you haven't seen Sora around have you?"

"No, actually I was going to call you and ask if you'd seen Cloud."

"No, I've been away for a few days with work and stuff, although I'm sure even you have to admit that you're not surprised?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, come on Vince, you hardly say a word to the guy let along touch him."

"We ha…"

"Sex isn't everything Vince, you need to go and find him and tell him you love him, if you do. Or to leave and forget you if you don't it's not fair on him Vince."

Vincent went quiet for a while, Leon was right he never ever told Cloud about his feelings towards him, or ever touched him in public.

"You win Leon, I'll go find him and tell him."

"Good and if you see Sora on your travels tell him to come home soon I have a surprise for him."

"Will do." And with that they both hung up and Vincent went off looking for Cloud.

A few moments later there was a knocking on Leon's door, he dashed out of the kitchen still with his little piny on and answered the door to Cloud and Aerith. Leon blushed wildly and ducked quickly behind the door as Cloud and Aerith covered their eyes.

"Oh Leon…Go put some clothes on man jeeze."

"Sorry I thought it might be Sora." A lump quickly formed in Cloud's throat

"Can we come in?" Asked Aerith in her gentle tone.

"Ah, yeah sure just have a seat I'll be right back." Cloud and Aerith stepped inside and took a seat on Leon's couch. Cloud couldn't stop fidgeting he was so nervous about what Leon might do when he finally told him what happened.

A few minutes and Leon was moderately dressed and sat in the chair opposite the sofa, "You know Cloud Vincent's looking for you, I was just on the phone to him about five minutes ago."

"Really, well I guess I'd better go looking for him then." Cloud went to stand up but Aerith pulled him back down again. "NO, Cloud you have something you need to get out in the open." Leon looked at his female friend confused then back at Cloud who looked very troubled.

Cloud sat back down heavily and took a few breaths before looking up at his friend. "I came round the other day to talk to you and Sora about Vincent and you weren't home, Sora asked me if I wanted to have pizza and spend some time with him and watch a movie or something."

Leon looked at the spiky blond thoughtfully, "Yeah that sounds like Sora alright."

Cloud bowed his head and looked back up at Leon, "Leon please let me finish."

"Sorry." Answered Leon.

"As I walked in there was this strange smell, I can't describe it, it was so out of the ordinary, anyway it gave me strange feelings towards Sora but I knew...know he's with you and I pushed it out of my mind. We had the pizza and watched the movie and well..."

"Well?" Quizzed Leon who by the looks of things knew what the next sentence was and looked annoyed but understanding.

Cloud sighed in defeat of trying to think of a way to soften the blow to Leon. "We slept together."

The look on Leon's face was one of hurt, confusion yet also of complete understanding, Aerith decided to quickly jump in with her piece before anything else happened.

"Another thing though Leon is the strange smell, Cloud described, when he smelt it and looked at Sora, Sora had a glazed look in his eyes, I can't explain it."

"I can." The voice came from the doorway and in stepped Vincent. Cloud looked up at the cloaked man in shear horror before throwing himself to the floor at Vincent's feet.

"Oh Vincent I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of it to happen it's just that you didn't act like you loved me and something strange came over me and Sora and and and."

"Be quiet and stand up already..."

Cloud looked up at Vincent who was looking directly at Leon who by now had stood up into a thinking posture.

Cloud continued to stare at the taller red clothed man waiting on his next scalding. "I'm not mad at you, So there's no need to go grovelling at my feet." Vincent looked down at Cloud and gave him a small gentle smile which Cloud slowly returned.

"Leon, what Cloud described is pheromones, remember I told you about that when we last spoke and I..."

"Yes you told me to keep him away from other people. What I don't understand is what happened when I called Sora I was sure I told him all that on the phone."

Cloud looked over at Leon, "Your call did seem pretty short at this end"

Leon looked up at Cloud, "Are you sure, the operator clocked twenty minutes at my end."

"No more than at least ten here." Answered Cloud.

"Leon we can work all of this part out later first we need to find Sora." Said Vincent in a commanding tone.

Leon snapped back into reality from his thoughts and grabbed hold of his coat. "Let's get going then."

"Aerith you stay here in case Sora comes back here." Said Vincent as the three men walked off down the street.

As the three left Rinoa came bouncing and skipping along the street and stopped where Aerith was standing at the gate watching the three men on their way.

"What's up Aerith?"

"Oh, hi Rinoa, Sora's run away we think and Cloud, Leon and Vincent are away off looking for him."

Rinoa gasped slightly she hadn't expected things to go this way, "That's awful." She said hoping to sound genuinely concerned

"Yes, We just don't understand why?"

"It's nothing to do with Cloud is it?

Aerith gave Rinoa a questioning look, "Now why would you think that?"

"Oh, no reason." Rinoa mentally slapped herself for nearly tripping up, "It's just I had been talking to Cloud and suggested he go talk to Leon and Sora."

Aerith looked at Rinoa puzzled she never did anything for anyone else,

"Well no, it's nothing to do with Cloud; this is between Leon and Sora."

"Oh dear, trouble in paradise huh?"

"Maybe you should just keep out of other people's business missy." Aerith looked along the street a little relieved to see Cid walking along.

"Well yeah I'd better get going anyway, bye Aerith."

Aerith looked at Cid kindly, "Thanks."

"Hey no problem, that gal makes my skin crawl anyway, So what's this about Sora and Leon?"


	11. Chapter 11

On the other side of town Sora was cowering under a pile of cardboard boxes, he'd lost his clothes to a couple of muggers and was completely naked. He felt so alone and so scared and what was worse there was that smell again. Suddenly some tin cans went scattering as a couple of feral cats appeared all hissing and spitting. Sora drew his claws but was no match for them and ended up running off into another dark alley.

Once he was hidden again he started to get his breathing back under control until the tears started flowing down his soft cheeks. He seethed through his teeth as with each breath each wound stung violently, the salt in his tears made the scratches and grazes on his face no better either.

"Oh Leon, I'm so sorry...Please...please find me. I know I don't deserve it but please..." Sora's small voice then gave out from all of his crying and throbbed with pain.

The three men, Cloud, Leon and Vincent wandered through the town calling on Sora and asking anyone they saw had they seen him?

It was at that moment that something caught Vincent's eye. He was more than sure that it was the crown medallion that belonged to Sora.

"Hey you!" The man looked round and took one look at Vincent before taking flight. Vincent and the others gave chase, Cloud and Leon on the ground while Vincent took to the rooftops. After running through a number of streets and a few alleys the man grew tired only to get pounced upon by Vincent.

By the time Cloud and Leon caught up with them Vincent had the medallion in his hand and the man in his cold claw. "Where did you get this?"

"I...I...I found it."

"Where?" Demanded Vincent

"I, dunno, in an alley someplace."

"Show it to us." Said Cloud

"I can't you guys chased me so far I don't remember which one it could be." Vincent threw the man to the ground disappointed with the lack of information.

"So what now?" Quizzed Cloud

"We look in all the alleys." Replied Vincent

"What makes you think he's in an alley?" Asked Leon

"I don't I'm merely speculating at this point but at least it's something to go on."

Cloud and Leon both agreed and they made their way to the City hall. It was going to be difficult searching every alley with the possibility of searching one twice. Vincent walked up to the front desk and made some enquiries as Cloud and Leon stood at the steps and waited.

"Cloud."

"Hm, Leon?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Eh, sure."

"Well it's two things actually."

"Sure."

"Well the first is did you and Sora use protection when it happened and did it mean anything?"

Cloud looked at his friend worried at the last question as it died down to an almost whisper

"Eh, I don't think we did, it was like neither of us truly had any control over ourselves so no it meant nothing to me."

Leon stayed quiet for a while and looked up into the sky, "That's good."

Cloud looked at his friend very puzzled and was going to ask him some questions himself but Vincent came out holding three bits of paper.

"I've split the alleys into three groups each of us will take a group each and tick it off as we search each alley.

"What if one of us finds Sora?" Asked Cloud

"Then call the others on your cell."

"Ok."

"Leon...Leon!" Vincent hit his friend lightly round the head

"Get with the program; do you understand what to do?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good let's get going then."

Back at the house Aerith had just finished explaining everything to Cid who sat patiently until the girl was finished talking.

"So it's all a bit of a mess really then huh?" Quizzed Cid

"That's one way of putting it I suppose." Answered Aerith

"Eh, I'm sure it will all work out just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No, not really but makes you feel better to think that don't it?"

"I guess."

"Ah should maybe be out there with the lads and help look for the little rogue."

"No, I think it's best if we just wait here in case he comes back, I mean who knows what kind of a state he might be in?"

In fact Sora was in the worst possible state he'd ever been. His small frame trembled violently from being so cold and naked; his body also ached in pain from the bruises and scratches. Could it honestly get any worse?

Out in the streets Cloud, Leon and Vincent had searched at least fifteen alleys each with no sign of Sora. Leon was rummaging through some rubbish in the last alley he was going to check before going home for the night. It was when he removed a cardboard box and saw a light brown tail poking out from under another one that his heart began to race.

Sora felt a presence behind him and it scared him to no end, who was it, what did they want, were they going to hurt him and if so why, what had he done? Sora cowered and shook even more violently with the new induced fear until a soft hand and an ice cold metallic claw were felt along his naked back.

"Hello there little one."

Sora recognised the voice instantly and turned around a little too quickly which made him fall over but his eyes were fixed solely on Vincent as he stood smiling down at the little Neko.

Unfortunately for Leon he had found a simple cat and his heart sunk as it ran off into the distance. Then his heart started pounding again as his cell phone vibrated inside his trouser pocket.

"Hello."

"Hey Leon its Vince, I've found Sora, he's ok but a bit shaky, we're heading to the hospital, meet us there ok?"

"Sure be right there."

Leon and Cloud high tailed it to the hospital and called Aerith while on their way there.

"Cid, they found Sora, he's ok but they're taking him to hospital."

Cid put down the mug of coffee he was making and stepped back into the living room.

"Guess I had better give you a lift then." Aerith nodded politely and Cid pulled out his keys from his pocket. The two of them set off towards the hospital passing Rinoa along the way. "Hey guys what's the rush?"

"They found Sora." Replied Cid

"They've taken him to hospital." Continued Aerith.

"Oh, right." Rinoa looked down at her feet, "Well I hope he's ok" and with that she took off.

"Very strange girl." Murmured Cid as he started the car again.


	12. Chapter 12

When Leon and Cloud arrived at the hospital, Vincent was standing at the entrance waiting on them

When Leon and Cloud arrived at the hospital, Vincent was standing at the entrance waiting on them. "What kept you?" He asked mockingly

The three of them then stepped inside and Leon rushed up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sora…"

The receptionist held a finger up to Leon as she was on the phone to what seemed to be a boyfriend or something the way she was talking to them while chewing gum and blowing bubbles.

Leon's patience quickly ran thin and he went round and hauled the phone out of the girl's hand. "She'll call you back." He said before throwing the phone across the room.

"Hey you can't do that that's hospital property, I'm calling security."

"Just tell me where Sora is?" Panted Leon

The receptionist sighed sitting back in her chair and began typing at her computer.

"Sora what?"

"Huh?"

"Sora, what's his last name?"

"Uh…"

"Smith." Vincent called out.

"Yeah Sora smith" Continued Leon."

The receptionist kept on typing then looked back to Leon

"Yes we have a Sora Smith and you are?"

"Leon, Lionheart I'm his, b…part..I'm his friend."

"I'm sorry only relatives get priority for the moment."

"But Sora has no relatives."

"Then I appologise but you will have to wait until someone comes to fetch you."

Leon slumped down into a chair and Cloud and Vincent sat either side of him. They sat waiting, Vincent read through the magazines while Cloud and Leon took it in turns to pace the hall and look up at any doctors who came through the swinging doors. After a while Cid and Aerith arrived, Aerith gave Leon a hug and reassured him that everything was going to be alright. They all sat down again and continually paced back and forth awaiting on news. Eventually waiting got the better of Leon and the next doctor that came through the double doors got grabbed by the collar and slammed up against the wall. "What's happening to Sora?"

"Who, what?"

"The Neko Idiot, how is he, where is he, can I see him, what's happening?"

The doctor grabbed Leon's hands and forced him to let go. "I'm not treating this Sora, but I will go and see what is happening for you." Aerith stood behind Leon as Cloud and Cid took a hold of Leon. "Thank you." Said Aerith before the doctor went back through the doors.

"Calm down Leon." Said Vincent still sitting in the same chair flicking through the magazines. A few moments later and another doctor came through the doors. "Mr Lionheart?"

"Yeah that's me." Said Leon as he stood up.

"Sora's going to be fine, a few bumps and bruises and a small fever but he'll be just fine."

"Good, can I see him now?"

"Actually, he asked to see a miss Aerith first."

Leon looked over at Aerith and gave her a nod to go ahead knowing what Sora might want to talk with her about. Cloud hung his head in shame strangely making Vincent stand up and stand in front of Cloud and lifted his chin with his clawed hand and kissed the blonde's lips soft and tenderly. "I told you, you don't need to be sorry, it wasn't within your control."

A short time later and Aerith walked out of the double doors. "Leon…there's someone desperate to see you." Leon didn't say a word he leapt from the chair he was sitting in and threw himself through the double doors searching each room for Sora until he found him. He took a quick step back to calm himself down and to prepare himself then slowly stepped into the room. "Leon." Sora cried out. Leon looked directly at Sora who was sat up in bed with his arms out stretched. Leon without hesitation swooped in and let himself be caught up in the neko's arms. Sora started to cry instantly, "I'm sorry Leon, I'm, so, so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen and I'll understand if you hate me cuz you've been so kind and good to me and all I've done, is, is, is…" Sora's ramblings were stopped by Leon's soft yet hot lips being tenderly pressed against Sora's as his hands pulled Sora into a tight embrace. No more words were needed to be said.

The next day Sora was released from hospital and Leon stood in his house mumbling over a cook book he had splayed out in the kitchen trying to cook something special for Sora. Lobster thermadore.

Aerith stood beside him helping him out when Sora came bursting through the front door. "Leon I'm home." Leon jumped and nearly lost the lobster he was holding in his hands. Aerith giggled slightly and went into the living room to greet Sora.

"Hey Aerith."

"Hello Sora, feeling better?"

"Much better thanks, where's Leon."

"Oh he's in the kitchen cooking a special dinner just for the two of you." Smiled Aerith.

Sora smiled back, "Guess I better go get something nice on then." He chirped as he ran up the stairs into the spare room and into the wardrobe flinging outfits in all directions.

Back down stairs Leon had finally gotten the hang of everything and began setting the table. Everything else was all ready just to be served up; he put down some small candles on the table and around the room. Aerith smiled as the helped Leon prepare then said her goodbyes to leave the pair alone for their meal together.

Eventually Sora came down stairs the smell of the food was over bearing.

As the pair sat down Sora's eyes shimmered at all the hard work Leon had put into this dinner. "Leon…It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Leon replied with an open smile. The pair got stuck into their meal and thoroughly enjoyed it. Sora stretched and yawned slightly then his nose twitched and then his tail did. 'What's that smell?' Sora thought. Then it suddenly hit him. 'Oh its THAT smell.' Sora wondered what was going to happen now tonight, would Leon sense it would they finally go all the way.

Leon came back out of the kitchen with a tub and two spoons in his hand and sat down on the sofa patting the seat next to him. Sora quickly sat down and Leon opened up the tub. The scent of chocolate filled the air as Leon dipped a spoon into the ice cold desert and fed a mouthful to Sora who purred happily. It was at this same time that Leon smelt something odd, then quickly remembered what Vincent had said a while ago about pheromones. Well the door was locked they were all alone so who cared. It didn't take too long for the two to become highly intoxicated by Sora's scent and the Ice cream was quickly forgotten about and traded in for the bedroom.

Both Sora and Leon were in the height of Lust and neither could totally control themselves Sora threw himself into Leon's arms which gripped around his young feline waist and grinded itself against Leon's as tongues explored mouths trying desperately to gain domination over the other. Clothes didn't come off exactly the term ripped off suited the mood better. Leon's shirt lost all of its buttons and was quickly dragged off of Leon's torso only to be replaced by Sora's lips as he kissed, licked and nibbled on Leon's chest.

Leon's head fell back against the pillows gasping in pleasure. Sora was already down to nothing and had no dignity what so ever but was too much in love to care or give it a second's thought. Eventually the pair ended up nude and under the bed covers, hot and sweating. Sora sat straddling Leon's chest as Leon's strong hands rubbed up and down his soft chest making Sora mew and purr with content his tail doing some teasing of its own curling around and rubbing up and down on Leon's length making him gasp and groan. Leon's lust grew and grew along with Sora's until Sora couldn't take it anymore his lust to be taken just over powered him.

Sora's heat tickled Leon's member and he could feel the moistness coming from Sora's love chute as it oozed over Leon's member. Leon shuddered in delight as Sora put all his weight onto his arms and slid himself down onto Leon's hot member. Sora squealed with pleasure as Leon panted wildly. "Sora...are…you…sure?"

"Leon…please…I need this." Leon wrapped his hands around Sora's waist and supported his weight as the pair of them started getting hotter and falling more and more deeply in love. Leon slid in and out of Sora's heat driving him wild and he mewed, panted and purred loudly. Leon panted loudly as Sora began to pick up the pace and started to ride Leon's member faster and harder.

Sora leaned down and kissed Leon deep and hard biting at Leon's lower lip making him moan loudly and shudder. "Oh Sora."

"Leon" Whimper Sora

Leon kissed him back and wrapped his arms tightly around Sora's neck, "Oh god Sora!" Screamed Sora as he blew a huge load up inside Sora who collapsed down onto Leon's panting chest.

"Sora that was…." Leon looked down at Sora who had fallen asleep on his chest; Leon smiled contently and soon fell asleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Nine months later Sora lay in a hospital bed screaming his head off, his claws digging into two pieces of wood that Vincent gave to him so that he wouldn't accidentally claw Leon who held onto his hand.

Leon and Sora's friends sat outside the ward waiting to head of any news from their friends. Cloud sat beside Aerith clutching her hand, "What if it turns out that it's not Leon's, you know. What if it turns out to be….mine?"

Aerith looked at her blonde spiky haired friend fondly and rubbed her thumb gently across his hand. "I'm sure either way it'll all turn out for the best."

Cid stood up and fetched himself a coffee, "Ya know, six hours of labour is quite some time."

Cloud nodded slowly in agreement then there was a high pitched almost deafening scream come from behind the double doors to the ward and the sound of squeaking and crying the Leon burst through the doors, "It's a girl."

His friends all stood up and cheered happily, Leon then went over to his blonde spiky friend. "I know I already said it, but I forgive you completely, god father." Cloud looked at Leon speechless. Then he simply smiled and gave his old time friend a hug.

"Aerith, we couldn't be this far without you." Leon smiled, "We want you to be her god mother." A tear formed in Aerith's eyes, "Oh Leon, I'd be delighted."

Cid rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "This mean I'm gonna have another kid callin me grandpa?" Everyone laughed even Cid.

Vincent went over to his blonde lover and gave him a hug and a kiss, "Well done, god father." Cloud smiled back

After a short time and the doctors had done all o their stuff everyone sat or stood in Leon and Sora's private room and took turns holding the new baby neko. "So what are you going to call her?" Asked Yuffie excitedly

"How about abomination." Came a cold voice from behind them. Everyone turned around to look at Rinoa with a bottle of vodka in her hand leaning up against the wall.

"Come on, you mean to tell me you lot are going to let this slide?" Rinoa stumbled over to Leon, "We could have been so good together but you had to choose the poof didn't you and speaking of poofs, who does the little rat look like?" Rinoa stumbled past Vincent. "So, come on, is it Cloud's or Sora's?" The others who didn't know already breathed in shock. "Yeah that's right, Sora and Cloud slept together and I know for a fact they did because I set it up after I overheard Vincent about Neko's being in heat." Everyone looked at Rinoa in disgust.

"You're pathetic." Snuffed Leon

"You're the one, who's pathetic Leon, we could have been happy together."

Finally Axel and Vincent grabbed hold of Rinoa and dragged her out of the hospital.

"You haven't heard the last of this…"

Leon looked at Sora who was cradling his baby and gave them both a hug, "Don't worry she's gone she wont bother us anymore."

Axel and Vincent took Rinoa to the front doors and threw her out. She stumbled to her feet and shouted all kinds of abuse at them as she stumbled out into the road only to be mowed down by a heavy goods lorry. Vincent and Axel looked at one another, "Kinda ironic don't you think?" Vincent simply smiled at his red headed friend as the pair went back inside the hospital.

After a day or two Sora was allowed out along with his child and the second they got home they were greeted with a party. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. All of his friends were there too, Axel, Roxas, Aerith, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud, Reno, Rude. Lets just say a lot of his friends and friends of Leon's were all there.

Sora searched the room and found Leon chatting to Cloud, the pair turned to look at Sora with their child in his arms and smiled brightly. Leon handed Cloud his drink and he held his baby in his hands and raised her up slightly. "She's so beautiful Sora I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither." Answered Sora as the pair shared a kiss and grinned with the loud cheer being heard all around them.

Commissions: .

**THE END**

**OR Is IT ?**


End file.
